dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Rilldo
Summary General Rilldo (リルド将軍) is a Machine Mutant antagonist in the anime Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Myuu's general, as well as the commander of planet M-2. Power and Stats Tier: Low 3-B '''to '''3-B Name: General Rilldo Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Machine Mutant (fully mechanical beings with organic properties) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Durability, Ki Manipulation, Body Manipulation and Malleability, Metal Manipulation, Regeneration, Transformation, Assimilation (Rildo's transformation into Hyper Meta Rildo is triggered by absorbing the remains of the Sigma Force) Attack Potency: Multi Galaxy+ (Goku remarks Rilldo is even stronger than Majin Buu) Speed: MFTL+ Durability: Multi Galaxy+, his ability to regenerate by absorbing metal makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Very high; did not tire during his fight with Goku. Considering his ability to rejuvenate himself with metal and the fact that he is a mechanical being, it may be limitless. Range: Likely Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. His ability to manipulate metal has at least Planetary range. Standard Equipment: None | Remains of the Sigma Force | Any metal materials or minerals in the vicinty Intelligence: Combat savvy, unknown otherwise Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Rilldo used it to kill Dolltaki. * Blaster – Hyper-Meta Rilldo is able to fires a pink blast from a cannon in his arm. * Deadly Crush – A heavy punch used against Gohan, only for him to dodge at the last second. * Deadly Metal Needles – Meta-Rilldo's special technique, where he fires tiny pink lasers powerful enough to cut through metal * Shooting Knuckle – A technique where General Rilldo launches one of his arms at his opponent in the form of a rocket. Used while fighting Gohan on Earth. * Super Explosive Wave – A powerful Explosive Wave technique. Rilldo uses this during his battle against Goku. * Absorption – Rilldo can absorb the remains of Super Mega Cannon Sigma to take on his Hyper-Meta Rilldo form. * Metal Mending – Rilldo is capable of absorbing metal into himself to regenerate. * Energy Shield – Used by Hyper-Meta Rilldo to deflect Goku's energy barrage. * Hyper Meta-Rilldo Punch – After calling the name of the attack, Rilldo's left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped.. * Liquefaction – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. * Metal Breath – In all of his forms, Rilldo has the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth. * Metal Manipulation – In his final form, Rilldo is able to control metal on planet M-2, and possibly on other metal having planets, at will. Category:Dragonball GT Category:Decreased Characters Category:Decreased Character Category:Former Evil Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Robot Category:Anime Characters Category:Can Transform Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Category:Permanent Fusion Category:Tier 3 Category:KI users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Resides in other world